


Throne

by dontwannaleavethecongo



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: BBW, Cunnilingus, D/s, D/s elements, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, i know some people might not like that, minor smothering, single use of the 'c' word just as a btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontwannaleavethecongo/pseuds/dontwannaleavethecongo
Summary: *If I miss something in the tags let me know**First time participating in Kinktober***Still not sure about how AO3 does formatting oopsKink Prompt taken from tumblrToday's kink: Face sittingDanse enjoys some alone time with Knight Saphire.





	Throne

She was always worried about crushing him when they were like this, but he insisted it was just fine. He pulled down on her hips gently lining her glistening folds down to his face. His tongue darted out and lapped at her clit, eliciting a moan from his partner. She relaxed and seated herself so that his nose was delved in-between her plush cheeks. “Fuck Danse,” she moaned as his tongue circled her clit again.  
Danse only moaned in response, satisfied to finally be underneath her again. It had felt like ages since they had time to sneak away and do this. To taste her and smell her. It was apparent to him that she had taken a shower before this, which was kind of her to do, but he liked it much better when she didn’t. He shrugged it off. He couldn’t afford to be choosy when this time was all they had. “Jesus Saph, you’re getting so wet,” Danse whispered, breathing cool air onto her cunt that made her shiver.  
“Kind of hard not to when you’re… oh god.”  
Sapphire’s sentence had drowned out into moans again as Danse sucked her clit into his mouth. Firmly gripping it between his lips and agitating it with his tongue. He suckled on it for a while before releasing it to drink on the river of juices that was now streaming from Saph’s pussy. His positioned his head, his nose just barely below her anus. Danse’s tongue swept out between her folds and teased the opening a bit. Saph laughed breathlessly above him, unconsciously began grinding against his face. Danse stirred below her, excited that she finally felt comfortable enough to participate.  
His cock stirred, still ensnared by the confines of his Brotherhood uniform. The erection tenting uncomfortably beneath the jumpsuit. “Mmmm,” Saph hummed, grinding down again, “You want me to help you with that.”  
Danse could only excitedly moan in reply. He felt a chubby hand brush over the tip of his cock and he bucked upwards. Saph giggled a bit, “My my how impatient… You really want this don’t you?”  
She lifted her hips to allow Danse to answer. “Fu-”, he could barely get out an answer before she slammed her hips back down. His cock twitched violently at the action. His tongue immediately began to lavish her clit again. “Mmmm, you’re going to eat me out and make me come before you’re even allowed an orgasm,” Saph chuckled mischievously.  
Danse moaned from beneath her, and his tongue prodded the opening and quickly entered. His tongue was enveloped by her wet walls. Danse’s hands moved up to grip Saph’s thighs and his fingertips pressed into her thick flesh. She moaned again, “Oh fuck Danse.”  
He sped up, changing the position of his tongue. Inside, clit, around the opening, across her taint and back again to the opening. Her breathing sped up and she ground down against him just enough, so he found it difficult to breath. His cock twitched again, and excitement ached through his body. Saph suddenly reached down grabbed his hands, “Oh fuck yes baby. More more…”  
Her moans became mindless babbles as Danse focused all of his energy on her clit. His tongue moved from circles, to rubbing it with his full tongue, to just barely tickling it with only the tip. Saph suddenly yelped and her thighs instinctively snared shut encasing Danse’s head. His tongue moved and delved deep into her pussy. He felt her walls pulsing around his tongue and hummed into it. His own neglected cock now aching painfully.  
When Saph finally came down from her climax she moved her hips off of him, and Danse could finally breath again. Her juices had made a mess of his face as the liquid had pooled and gotten caught in his stubble of a beard. She moved swiftly, before Danse had any time to react. He felt cool air hit his cock. Danse looked down to see Saph’s ginger hair curtaining her freckled face. A mischievous look sparkled behind lustful, brown eyes. “I think you’ve earned this,” she smiled, licking her lips.  
“Fuck yes,” Danse sighed contently.


End file.
